


October 9: Costumes

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Costumes, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, rafael barba is dating two human labrador retrievers, this is so sappy and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Costume party prep shenanigans.





	October 9: Costumes

"A costume party?" Rafael asks, giving the invitation in Mike's hand a skeptical glance. "Really? That's how your dad wants to introduce your boyfriends to his friends?"

"He figures it'll be an easy way to give everyone something to talk about between awkward silences," Mike says, his grin a bit rueful.

"Could be fun," Sonny says, taking the invite from Mike. His face lights up as he reads it. "Oh, hey! Superhero-themed!"

"Oh, come on," Rafael scoffs.

Sonny chuckles as Mike gives Rafael as exasperated look. "Come on, Rafael," Sonny says, "at least pretend like you're trying."

Rafael sighs and walks over to Mike wrapping his arms around his waist. "Sorry," he says quietly. "I've never been good at meeting the parents."

Mike leans down and presses a kiss to Rafael's forehead. "Apology accepted. If you don't want to go, I can say you're busy."

"No, don't do that. I'll go." Rafael says. "It just felt...nevermind."

"Hey," Sonny says, crowding Rafael from behind and nuzzling into his hair. "What if Mike and I take the lead on this? We won't put you in anything silly or embarrassing. No fake muscles, either. Just agree to roll with it when we pick costumes."

Rafael considers that. "Okay," he says after a few seconds. "But I'm doing a pre-veto of Batman. Fuck that guy."

"Oh, come on, Batman's not that bad," Mike says. "And Bruce Wayne does a lot for charity."

"And if he had some therapy and stopped throwing himself off rooftops, he could do even more," Rafael replies.

Sonny takes a step back. "Nope. Not doing this. Mike, enjoy this argument. You're gonna hear it every time a new movie gets announced. I'm gonna start thinking about costumes."

Mike grins down at Rafael, whose chin is jutted out in defiance. "An anti-Batman boyfriend? I don't know how I feel about that."

"He traumatizes orphans," Rafael replies. 

Mike snorts and kisses Rafael on the mouth. "Well, no argument there."

*

Sonny and Mike keep to their word, discussing the costumes when Rafael isn't around and only occasionally giving him hints as to their plans. He knows that it'll be a team costume, and that Sonny will be wearing a red wig and they'll be doing some sort bodypaint on Mike if the open tabs on Sonny's laptop are any indication.

"Promise me I'm not going as a bad guy," Rafael says when Mike comes over one night with a pile of styrofoam, and a bunch of paint. Sonny's queuing up a series of tutorials from Youtube on the Chromecast.

"Oh, no way," Mike says, dropping the art supplies on the kitchen counter before kissing Rafael hello. "In fact, we've got the best costume for you."

"The greatest good guy ever," Sonny adds as he steps up to the stove to check on dinner.

"Superman shouldn't be a reporter and a superhero. It's a conflict of interest."

"Even if Superman was on the list, I think we all know it'd be Mike," Sonny says, kissing Mike on the cheek.

Rafael chuckles at the way Mike blushes. "He's right," he tells him.

"Shaddup," Mike replies and starts unpacking the supplies.

*

Three days before the party, Rafael opens the front closet and sees a Captain America shield made of styrofoam. There's also a machine gun made of styrofoam. He considers asking, then closes the door.

*

The night of, Sonny and Mike giddily greet Rafael at the door and pull him into the bedroom. He stares at the costume on the bed, then looks at both of them. Mike's got one arm painted silver with a red star. He's Bucky Barnes, Rafael realizes. Which explains the fake gun in the closet. But Sonny's dressed in a Black Widow bodysuit and wearing a wig cap, and there's a Captain America costume on the bed.

"How am I Captain America?" Rafael asks. "It should be one of you."

"Nope," Sonny says. "We talked it over a lot--"

"We almost had you be Tony Stark," Mike interrupts.

"--But we figured you wouldn't grow the facial hair or want to paint on facial hair, so we scrappd that."

"And then we figured, well, you've got the best ass of the three of us."

Rafael stares at them. "Excuse me?"

"It's America's Ass," Mike says with a straight face. 

"We salute it," Sonny adds, snapping off a salute Rafael is sure he's practiced.

Rafael stares at them again, then dissolves into laughter. "All right," he says, "I guess I'm Captain America."

"Yes!" Sonny shouts, throwing his hands up in the air. 

"I knew you'd like it," Mike tells him with a grin. "I just knew it."

"Well, I admire a well-intentioned idiot workaholic. I'm in love with two of them."

"Takes one to know one," Sonny replies, and before Rafael can retor, Mike and Sonny are crowding him for kisses.


End file.
